Ferris Wheel of Memories
by snow-maiden13
Summary: 1shot, 1st person. AU. Sakura and Sasuke had been childhood friends, and due to something, they got separated, but reunited in one school. Will their new facades change everything between them? Could one keep his promise? Read and Find out.
1. Memories

**Ferris Wheel of Memories**

_"Childhood friends remain the same,_

_though they got trapped by riches and fame... _**"**

**AN: I have no idea why I did this fic… anyway, please review.**

**This is an AU. Ah... this was made BEFORE Once Upon a September... I'm just too ashamed to post a 1st person fic... Please review.**

**Chapter One: Memories**

I am Sakura Haruno. I live a wealthy life, as they say… but… I don't seem to feel that I am attached of that way of living. I've turned down my dad's offer in going to another country--- or in studying on an exclusive school.

I am already in the third year and last year of Senior high, and finally… I'll be off for college. I'll be missing this school. Really.

Anyway, you might think… what's so special about this normal Senior high school? There's a reason behind it. The people here are nice. My friends are here. And another thing is… _he studies here._

Do you know who is that? Well, you'll all find out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wait!"

He looked back. That dashing guy with raven hair…

_Why am I running just to catch him up?_

_What's so special with him anyway? _My stern inner self keeps on shouting at me some silly questions my mind avails.

"Why?" he murmured.

He has this unemotional face, as usual…

Frowning, I turned to him:

"If you wouldn't clean the classroom, you deserve some punishment."

I glared at him, and he actually deserves that. No one must have special treatment; even he has good grades and everything. Responsibility is responsibility.

Looking back to the direction of the classroom, I found girls running towards our direction.

"Ne, Haruno-san… we'll clean for Uchiha-kun instead!"

There was a short smirk that had escaped from his lips, which did not last for long. His composed face returned immediately. Maybe he noticed that I was studying--- I mean, staring at his face.

Of course I don't buy that line!

"No. Uchiha-kun MUST attend to school responsibility."

My strict voice sure made the girls stop, but they were really persistent.

"But---" they insisted.

Uchiha-kun remained in his bored state, as if really wanting to get out from an imprisonment or whatsoever. As I looked at him with my arched eyebrow, he turned back and walked straight to the classroom without any word.

"Good," I said, somewhat proud that I kicked him to go and clean. Well, not literally.

The truth is, I don't really mind him not attending to our classroom cleaning, but I want to see him for a long time. I can't catch him up after class. It's true that these fan girls of his did his cleaning job just to impress him, still, even I want to do so.

Anyway, speaking of that, I am really fond of him since we were children. We've seen each other in some company meetings of our families. I like him even he was 5, and his cuteness was priceless. I still kept our picture when we attended his 7th birthday, with his also cute older brother Itachi. That was 10 years ago.

I think he likes me better when I have this "strict façade" and "stern looks", and I haven't tried chasing him around like a puppy. That irks him, I'm so sure. I still remember our closeness as children, before they moved to China. As far as my memory scanned, we were happy children playing at a nearby playground… when Itachi called him up. We were talking about the Ferris wheel I'd like to ride without any guardian. He agreed with my childish idea, but it was too late for our planned "sneaking".

He had to go. He had to leave me, and all he did is to grin and tell me he's gonna be back. We'll be riding it together, and when we are older, we won't have so many restrictions.

He had come back, true to what he said. But Sasuke-kun is now the all-time famous Uchiha-kun--- Mr. Popularity. I was just wondering if he remembers his promise, or this famousness drowned his being the mere and happy kid. His cold attitude irked me. We've been in the same class for 3 years now in senior high school. I have no guts either to ask him about it.

He just likes it this way…

Yeah, we remain to be "classmates" and the old "friendship" was long gone.

Dissolved like an ice cube in the hot sun.

I realized that I was thinking too far that I came up thinking about the past; I should not live with it.

But there is just one guy I cannot forget…

"Wow! That's so responsible of Uchiha-kun!" I can hear the watching fan girls from my location. They are so annoying!

I was so entertained watching Uchiha-kun mopping the area, and I was simply smiling in every detail he was doing.

I didn't realize that I lost my stern façade, and it ended up making Uchiha-kun smirk, and talk to me also.

"… well, does that please you?" he asked me.

I looked around me; they were all looking at me. I tried to hide my embarrassment, and also my blushing face. I cleared my throat and went back to Ms. Serious.

"That's great; I thought you were a bum." I replied suddenly, and I exited the classroom. _Enough for staring at him!_

I'm beginning to lose control…

My mooning did not stop that easy. I tried not to think of it, but it lingers in my mind. I guess I'll just have to go home now. Hastening to the speed of light, I can't help but grin to myself.

It has been years that I didn't have any word from him except: what, no, yes, why, really, okay… those one to three-word responses he makes… he never said anything but that. But a while ago, he asked something about what I feel.

And I saw him smirk. That was rare, he just smiles when someone approaches him about good things he did, when he poses for some picture for the newspaper… still he is the "king ice block" for me. He hides something. And what would that be?

I had stopped walking that long sidewalk to the station.

"Argh! Stop it!" I yelled to myself. Luckily, no one SEEMS to be around.

As I continue walking, someone had tapped my shoulder. I almost shrieked in surprise. When I looked at my back…

It was… him.


	2. I Never Forget

**Chapter Two: "I never forget…"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uchiha-kun! Gosh, you scared meeee!" I yelled so loud, I guess, he had a weird feeling about it.

"Huh?" he was startled, "That's odd. Did I just hear my counterpart in seriousness yell out like that?"

I was surprised in what I have done. He had given me a near heart attack. By now, my heart is beating wildly, guess what? He had spoke to me and noticed me!

I backed myself up, "And that's odd too. Have you said 3 sentences or it was just my imagination you spoke like that?"

He chuckled then smirked. "Does that mean we're both odd?" HE was looking at me in a rather peculiar way. His eyes were staring at mine.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you insulting me or what?" I turned a few degrees just to meet his onyx eyes. His stunning onyx eyes… his jet black hair blown against the cold breeze… his cute face, and…

"I said what's going on with you." He replied casually, and retaining his benevolent stance. And it was unusual. He had repeated the sentence twice now. I was busy staring at him. _Darn._

"Were you listening… hey, are you sick?" he was somewhat concerned!

"I was just thinking for an answer, and I'm checking myself now." I was replying haughtily, I knew he noticed that I was very far from my façade. So as he is. I just hope no one watches us.

"And now we're talking after 10 years,"

"I guess it is because you are busy with your swooning fan girls and stuff like---" I was blabbering. Really now, I noticed that I was becoming more of a mad girl. It was nonsense to say those things to him. Maybe he'll just shrug it off, leave it like that how I feel…

"No."

His voice was still, cold and clear. The way he looks at me tells me that he's honest about it. I cringed.

"Fine, I guess I'll keep walking now." I told him, trying to bring up my courage and walk out on it. He stood still behind me, and I couldn't help but look back. Some sort of curiousness crept on me, haunting me and prohibiting me to go on the sidewalk.

I need to spit it out now. Now that we have the full chance to talk.

But… if that happens, will I regret it? Will he discover that I am not the cool gal, loved by everyone?

I gulped. I am beginning to feel tensed. As I stare at him, I began to speak softer than I used to.

"Well, why… was it not… I mean…" I cannot put to words what I wanted to tell him.

"I never forget…" He said once and for all. 3 words; 3 short words, and that were enough for me to hear. Quite satisfied with that, I turned my way and said:

"Don't try to remember this incident…" I said softly. I hope he did hear it. I want to remain as he wants it---as far as I know that he'd want me to be like this. We're distant to each other, and that's it.

As we parted ways, I think I heard him say: "I wouldn't."

Next morning, I was really hurrying to get off our car and ran down the sidewalk to school. I really hate to create a riot in case I step out in front of the school with our car. I always choose to live a normal student's life, and hurrying before the school gate closes is actually exciting.

I guess I was too late. The gate was closing. I was losing strength in getting on time, only to find Uchiha-kun hurrying too.

I stood frozen. He is running so fast, and then suddenly, I felt that a strong force was pulling me to run. It was him, grabbing my right hand.

"C'mon! What are you standing for?"

"Well…" I have no time to explain, and I just followed his lead. In a short time, I suddenly knew I was standing beside him, and everyone was around us… clapping?

"What the…" I began.

"They did it!" Everyone was murmuring. Did what? That gate adventure? Oh gosh! Everyone's eye is on us! Am I supposed to be flushed by this?

He was silently finding a way on how we can get off that crowd. He was continuously looking around, till I found my friend Hinata over there, signalling me to come over.

"There's a way here!" she was telling me in action. I smiled, then I subsequently grabbed this time his wrist and dashed away the people.

"Why did you draw a crowd over there?" Hinata asked me. I simply pointed to the guy next to me.

"Oh," Hinata said with her soft voice. I can say that she's weirder about it. _Me going with Uchiha Sasuke, what the hell…_

As I gazed onto Uchiha-kun, he was silently standing. I guess he noticed me looking at him that way. I suddenly turned away from him. He noticed that and he walked away, as if nothing happened.

That was too close. He acts totally weird yesterday, and I think I was too. But my hopes of him liking me once more seemed to be gone. I was getting weirder after that incident. It's as if I wanna know what he thinks about me. No, no…

The rest of the day passed by so quickly. It is now dismissal. I hurried to get out the classroom, to avoid my classmates… yes, even him. I crossed the road and went to the place I used to go.

That's the playground where Uchiha-kun and I last stayed when we were children. Memories flooded me as well, and I just smiled at it. That was long gone. I suppose he remembers this place--- recalling to the words he said yesterday.

_Great. _

I gazed at the other swing. I was surprised to see someone except me who was standing there, swinging. As I tried to zoom out my vision:

Uchiha Sasuke?

He was… there. And then… looking at the direction I was standing too. He stopped swinging and then…

_Argh! I guess he noticed I was here!_

_Darn it, he's going here._

He was walking casually and then greeting me with the same manner.

"Haruno-san, konnichiwa."

What am I supposed to do now?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Keep reading!


	3. Reminiscing

**Chapter Three: Reminiscing**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shocked as ever, I turned to him; and I am trying to avoid his eyes as well. Everything around me seemed to stop--- the time, people… of course, me.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked me. I simply shook my head in response to his question. I am thinking of a nice answer to tell him.

We are both awkward, and we have nothing to talk about. Silence is deafening. I decided to go home now. And how will I tell him I'll get going? Not until he spoke about something…

"You see, I need to go here." He began softly. "And I am meeting someone,"

I listened to his words as he continued. "But I guess _she_ is not the same person anymore."

I was surprised and confused. Was he speaking about ME? I kept silent to hear his next words.

"Well… if she's like that now, I would be glad to meet the new '_her_."

I felt guilty. Really, really guilty. We were thinking of the same thing, I guess. And I'm in the verge of tears.

"Hey, I suppose we're the same." I simply replied. "I lied when I said I wasn't waiting for someone… he's just a very special person."

He smiled at me. For the first time after 10 years, I've seen that smile again.

"Would you like to introduce him to me?"

I giggled, "Of course!"

That was some sort of silly conversation—to think that; here we are, already talking to each other. We waited for the sun to set before I have something to say.

"Nee, Uchiha-kun… this is Sasuke-kun, my friend." I smiled fondly at him. And then he glanced at me, saying:

"And this is Sakura-chan, my friend too."

We turned to face each other, shake our hands and said,

"Nice to meet you!"

I shyly pulled away my hand from his warm hand, and I think I was flushed. He looked up at the darkening skies, and then he looked at me.

"Was it the same sky I left Japan?" he whispered, "I still haven't ridden a Ferris wheel, you know."

"Silly," I whispered too, "there are lots of larger Ferris wheels at China!"

"I want the same special person to be with me. And you understand that a promise is a promise."

"You serious?"

"Yup. I'm always."

Then he grabbed my hand, going to some direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Haven't you heard?" he said, showing me a flyer. "The grand opening of an amusement park is tonight. I'm sure you don't wanna miss it."

"Yeah, right." I replied, smiling to myself. "weird guy."

As soon as we arrived, we targeted the Ferris Wheel. The place seems to be crowded, of course, it is the grand opening. We have to get through a very long line just to get a ticket.

Sasuke looked at the long line, and then spotted some girls from our class. I started to panic, and then I even tried my best to hide my face. But only Sasuke-kun was making it more complicated for me!

"Hey," he began approaching the girls as I am on his side. "Won't you mind if we get into your line? Sakura's curfew might as well start, would you?"

_Wow, amazing, he smiled at his fan girls, huh!_

"Sure, go ahead!" they were all blushing. But then, at the same time, I noticed the staring at me, and smiling too.

"Hey, isn't that Haruno-san!" one cried out. "She is with Uchiha-kun! I knew that they will make a great couple!"

How embarrassing!

But as-a-matter-of-factly, I could just agree to what the girl said.

_We make a great couple._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**this ficlet is dedicated to EVERYONE who wants my fics… thanks yo people!**


End file.
